


The raise of Saeran

by Evanjeline



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Saeran is the savour, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanjeline/pseuds/Evanjeline
Summary: What if Rika was in an accident, and Saeran was left as the Saviour.Here are some short scenes showing Saerans journey through withdrawal from the elixir, and him working on himself without his brother or Mc. Also, a group that wants the real saviour back.
Kudos: 1





	The raise of Saeran

Saeran was rolling around in his bed, whimpering. **HIS HEAD**. it **HURT**. And they would not stop chattering! The tiny people, with their tiny voices. All of them trying to tell **HIM** what to **DO** like they had any >right< to do so. “ **GO! JUST GO. GET OUUUUUTTT!** ” He threw something after them.

…..N O…...

……..N O N O N O…… E L I X I R….. **NO**

His  
Head  
Was  
Bursting

“ **SAVIOUR** help… Please  
Please… Please help me…”  
“You are our saviour now. She is gone. Please, just drink the elixir and everything will be well.”  
“ **NO** never **AGAIN** no… Nononononono…”  
He threw something else. A sickening crack. That was nice… The voices were quiet. They finally left him… peace… _”_

_Saeran. One day we will live in peace. I promise to protect you.”_

__**NOOOOOOOOOOO! GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!”**

  


* * *

“He is unresponsive. He won’t move, he won’t eat, he won’t talk. The only thing he reacts to is when we try to give him his elixir. Otherwise, he just sits and stares at the sky through his window. Doctor, what are we supposed to do with him?”  
“Do not force him to drink it. He is unstable and not fit to be saviour. We will get the real one back. For now, just make sure he does not die.”  
“Of course doctor tae-hyun. Will… Will you ever come back to us?”  
“I do not know my dear… For now, it’s best if you find another to lead our group. For the true Mint eye, and the true Saviour!”  
“I solemnly swear upon my wounds doctor!” “Good girl. I must hang up now.”

She went into the boy's room, looking at him for a moment before calling out to him. “Ra- I mean Saviour. There will be no more elixir. So can you please eat now.?” She waited for five minutes before she was sure he would not respond. She did feel sorry for the poor thing. She would do her best to make sure he survived. Being an unfit saviour was not the same as deserving to die.   


  


* * *

  
The clouds were calm. They were always there, ever waiting for him. He could watch them forever. As long as they were in sight he wouldn’t care.

_“Saeyoung, that one looks just like a bunny!”_  
 _“ And lookie there Saeran, that one is a fox, coming to eat the bunny! Eheheheh!~” The young boy pounced on his twin, tackling him to the ground. The slightly smaller of the two squealed in laughter as his brother hugged him, and pretended to eat him. They played around for a while before going still, just laying there, together. “Saeran, just be happy. I will do everything, so just be you, and smile for me, okay?” He had his fingers curled in his twin's hair, fiery red just like his own. He looked into the golden eyes that were a perfect mirror of his._  
 _“I will try Saeyoung… I will always try for you…” He knew that his brother pretended around him. He was just as smart. So maybe he didn’t learn to read and write as fast. And maybe he wasn’t outside as often. But he could tell when his twin was unhappy. But he wanted Saeran to be innocent, to be happy for them both. So he would give him that. He gave his other half a small smile and hugged him back._

_He loved how the wind felt against his skin, and how the grass smelled. He would pretend this moment would last forever._

Saeran jerked awake. Another dream. They happened more and more. He didn’t care for them. He left that self behind, long ago. Outside the clouds were still forever drifting, forever changing shape, forever playing. For a second he thought he saw the fox and the bunny before he shook his head. They were dead. It was just clouds. White fluffy little clouds. “I hate him.” In his hand, Saeran was fingering an old, worn bookmark, with red flowers on it. “I really really hate him.”

* * *

“SAVIOUR, NOO!” The infernal woman ran up to him and grabbed the piece of broken pottery he sneaked into his room the day before when the took him to his garden. He fought back, but since he mainly survived on smoothies and ice cream nowadays, his grip was weak. He looked at the red stripes on his wrists. Not enough, said a voice in his head. No… He knew it wasn’t enough. He looked at the bright red blood that was covering his arms and dripping all over. Why couldn’t they just let him disappear? He just didn’t want to exist anymore. Was that so much to ask for?  
“I need help in here! Please, now! He did it again!”  
Saeran went limp, not having the energy to fight back. Why did they never shut up?

  


* * *

“He is finally starting to come around, I think. I’m sure I saw him smile the other day when we tended the garden together. And it’s been a while since he last hurt himself.” “He is eating better too. Not much, but at least a bit. We just have to keep taking care of him.”

They always did that. Talked about him when they thought he was asleep. Or maybe they just didn’t care? He could understand that. He didn’t either. Except when he was in his garden. the geranium flowers were in full bloom. He was sure he didn’t plant those. But he kept tending to them nonetheless. **He is a traitor, a liar, never trust him.**  
“I don’t.”  
“Saviour, did you just say something?” “Ray… Ray just spoke!”  
Saeran sat up in the bed, staring at the followers. “NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! Call me... My name is Saeran. Not Ray. Not saviour... “


End file.
